dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Wayne II
"You ever been shot in the head before? It's not something as instant as people make it out to be... it's like all the lights go out in all the wrong order.. at the wrong time too... the last thing I remembered ever thinking is how I would tear down everything those who condemned me loved, this whole war was my idea... because what is Batman without Gotham... just a freak in a suit trying to hold up the falling skies."- Thomas Wayne II to his former mentor upon the building of The Iceberg Longue. Thomas James Wayne (Born September 5th 2040 -September 1st 2055) was an American vigilante and the last person to assume the mantle of Robin before his death at the hands of Black Mask. Subsequently revived, he became one of the few Talons of the newly reformed Court of Owls Childhood Truth be told, Thomas was never really planned, his mother Helena Wayne or better known as Catwoman II at the time helped her older brother, Damian Wayne who was active as Batman for the time, hunt down surviving league of shadows members believed to be active in the Middle East. Their guide had seduced the young woman one night and after their encounter, he revealed himself as The Viper, one of the very assassins they were hunting, the two duelled and while she could not bring herself to kill him Ashe escaped and left her feeling ashamed of being so gullible. She was unaware of her pregnancy until the very last months of it. While she was scared of raising a child at such a young age, her parents eagerly supported her and helped raise Thomas right, an experience Bruce immensely enjoyed. Thomas grew up normal, he had tutors and attended Gotham High School like any normal kid and while he rarely saw his mother due to her still acting as Catwoman, he often spent time with Julia Pennyworth, Alfred's daughter who had become an occasional house guest to the manor. Death Early into his time working alongside his cousin, Clark Wayne, the Dynamic Duo attempted to interrupt a deal between Black Mask and several other smaller criminal enterprises, unaware it was a trap, the duo were separated with Clark overwhelmed by various thugs, Thomas was left to deal with Black Mask who proceeded to beat the boy to near death before shooting him in the head to finish him off. Clark discovered the body not long after and despite various failed attempts later exacting vengeance on the criminal by branding his chest with a bat and sending him to Black Gate in a full body cast, leaving him one of the few criminals to have been beaten so severely by Clark. Resurrection and Return Training Within The Court Nearly a entire year later, Thomas' corpse was stolen and replaced with a duplicate. The surviving members of the Court of Owls decided to rebuilt their depleted ranks with new soldiers and the former Robin was a excellent candidate due to both his bloodline but also his skill when he was still alive. For four years he was re-trained and forged into a colder, darker person than he ever was as Robin. At the end of his training, Thomas travelled to the Middle East where he showed his loyalty to the Court by executing his father, The Viper with a swift stab to the heart. Echoes of Silence As one of two of The Court's best assassins, the other being Urien Carver, Thomas was tasked with seizing Gotham from the agents of The League of Shadows, tracking the Demon's Tail during her campaign against Batman and ultimately saved his former mentor and cousin when Martha cut Clark with a poisoned blade in their final fight. Knocking Martha unconscious, Thomas fed Clark the paralysing venom's antidote and while he recovered dragged him into the Wayne Manor's cemetery where he sat him up against his own grave and revealed his identity to his shocked mentor before leaving him to be found by Ashen when he arrived twenty minutes later. Owls and Shadows As the Court of Owls' representative in Gotham, Thomas began to make alliances with various Gotham based criminals that ensured they were paid if they were to leave Gotham. Unknown to him, Mister Freeze had began assembling a coalition of Gotham criminals with the help of Petunia Cobblepot and Charles Wilson, despite this he discovered Charles' involvement through a mole in the coalition, allowing him to strike revenge on the mercenary by targeting Nathan Kamisoff, his illegitimate son, and killing his aunt who had been left to look after him after the death of his mother. Not long after he tracked Nathan to the base of the Birds of Prey, The Clocktower, where he held Huntress hostage and forced Nathan and the new Batgirl, Olivia Gordon, to come to him. His attempts to kill the two were stopped by the arrival of Batman who battled his former protegee before throwing Thomas out of the Clocktower. The next time they fought would be atop the Iceberg Lounge where Mister Freeze had publicly gathered his forces as bait for both League of Shadows Assassins and the Talons of The Court of Owls, he was presumed dead when his cousin, Martha Wayne II stabbed him and then disrupted his escape, causing them to both plummet into the waters of Gotham Harbour. Unfortunately days later he resurfaced briefly to break into Black Mask's penthouse suite dressed in a Batman costume and after taunting his killer, mutilated his face by carving the bat symbol across his face. Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Batfamily Category:Deceased